Forever and Always
by Touka-Chan
Summary: Matthew finds himself alone and forgotten until he finds a mirror in the attic that holds a boy named Gilbert. Things seem to be looking up for Matthew until Gilbert decides that its time to tell Matthew who he really is.


**AN: This is just a one-shot that I decided to write in two hours so sorry if it isn't that great! It's kind of based off the vocaloid song "magical mirror". Remember I own none of the characters or the song it was sorta kinda not really based off of! **

**I would also like to dedicate this story to Dragonfire78! **

**Forever and Always**

The room was tiny and cramped with old boxes filled with forgotten things. A boy stood in front of a small window looking at his reflection in a mirror. In a way he belonged there.

Mathew was also a forgotten thing.

It hadn't always been that way. Looking back at it, he felt his life was like a play.

At the beginning Mathew lived with his mother and father who loved him. The family was always together smiling, but when Mathew was coming to the age of fifteen he grew sick and was completely bedridden. After a few months he steadily grew better. His family still smiled all the time and everyday was full of happiness.

But the play had to come to an end…

They were all sitting around the table eating supper. Mathew's mother and father talked and laughed while Mathew watched them, until a question slipped out of his mouth.

"You always seem happy. Isn't there anything that makes you sad?"

It seemed that everything, even time, had frozen; then it all came back in a rush.

"Who do you think we're doing this for?!" His mother screamed as she slapped Mathew across the face.

Mathew stared wide eyed trying to comprehend what had happened as his father scooped him up and carried him to the attic, carefully putting him on the floor. He turned to leave but then stopped halfway.

"You know, there are two kinds of people in this world; those who are needed and those who aren't. You, Mathew, are the latter." His father said coldly.

Without saying another word to Mathew, he turned around and started walking down the stairs. Tears pooled over Mathew's eyes and slowly slipped down his cheeks. He didn't know what he had done but he knew that he had made his parents angry.

When night fell, Mathew slowly walked down the attic stairs and in front of his parent's bedroom door. He could hear his parents talking quietly behind the closed door.

"I'm sorry." Mathew whispered, and then louder "I'm sorry!"

Everything went quiet and then the door slowly opened and his parents looked down at him. They stayed like that for a while then Mathew's father shut the door leaving Mathew in the dark hallway. Mathew showed no emotion as he turned and walked back up the attic stairs.

Once Mathew was back in the attic he sat in the corner near a small window overlooking the street in front of his house. He sat there staring out the window when it finally all made sense to him. Mathew's parents were angry at him because he was weak; he couldn't do anything on his own.

"Why would anyone want me?" Mathew whispered sadly.

Mathew stood up and made his way to the stairs of the attic again, "I will find a way to become strong so that my parents will want me again!"

Mathew being clumsy at the best of times tripped over a box that had blocked his path, sending the contents of the box spilling everywhere. Mathew slowly sat up, his eyes falling instantly on a photo of him and his parents taken months before he grew sick. They all were smiling, their faces bright and cheerful. Mathew tried to swallow the lump that was growing in his throat. Tears slowly started falling down his cheeks as he hugged the picture to his chest.

A warm, happy home, which no one ever wanted to leave, everyone smiling again and a friend who he could stay up late into the night just talking about anything; that is what Mathew wanted, that and nothing else. He sat on the cold floor hugging the picture, sobbing until rays of sunlight shone through the window.

A year had passed and Mathew still sat in the attic looking out the window. The morning after his first night in the attic, his parents left. Mathew was all alone now; a forgotten thing.

An old mirror sat on his lap. It was the only thing that didn't remind him of his family. Mathew would talk to his reflection so it would feel like he was talking to a different person. But whenever Mathew looked into the mirror he would only see himself looking back. He didn't know why he kept the mirror, but after the last year it felt like it was a part of him.

Looking into the mirror, instead of seeing his dull violet eyes, Mathew saw a different set eyes. These ones were a deep red and full of life but they seemed to hold something else. The boy in the mirror had white hair and those red eyes that felt like they could swallow Mathew forever. A smirk played on the boy's lips.

"Hi" He said simply as Mathew stared wide eyed.

Mathew rubbed his eyes, "I must be seeing things." Mathew looked at the boy and asked "who are you?"

"My name is THE AWESOME GILBERT!" he said the smirk still on his face.

A smile slowly formed on Mathew's face and he gave a small laugh.

"You smiled! You should smile more often from now on!" Gilbert laughed.

Mathew's days started to change after he met Gilbert. He and Gil would always joke around and laugh until their sides hurt. Mathew even got up the courage to ask Gilbert why he was in the mirror.

"Why does it matter, as long as it happened right?" Gilbert replied but said nothing more and Mathew didn't push further.

They sat together in silence for a few minutes until Gilbert asked, "So, I have never met anyone who was almost as awesome as me. But then I met you and... I guess what I'm trying to say... I mean... would it be alright to call you my first friend?"

Mathew's eyes widened, this was something that he feared. He was scared to get close to anyone ever since his parents left.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Mathew trailed off.

"Well why not?" Gilbert replied impatiently.

"If people become close to me, they disappear…" Mathew muttered.

They both sat in silence for hours; both boys not looking at each other.

"You really don't remember do you?" Gilbert whispered, breaking the silence.

Mathew looked at the boy in the mirror quizzically.

"Fine" Gilbert said as he held out his hand and placed it on the glass, "Then I shall make you remember."

Mathew placed his hand where Gilbert's hand was on the mirror. Almost instantly images started flooding into his mind.

Mathew found himself in a field watching another Mathew with a man with long golden hair.

"This is your home Canada; don't you think that it's beautiful?" the man said with a French accent.

"Oui France, it's almost as beautiful as yours!" the Canadian said with a bright smile which the French man returned.

"Ohohohoh, well I think that it is time to go visit Britain and America! Hopefully he hasn't killed your brother with his cooking yet!" France suggested as they made their way out of the field.

The scene blurred and once it cleared, Mathew found himself in a house with an older version of himself and Gilbert.

"It's like they don't even notice me anymore, no one does! All they care about is America!" older Mathew whispered, clutching a pillow to his chest as he and Gilbert sat on the bed side by side.

Gilbert looked at Mathew and took the pillow away from him. He gave him a serious look and asked, "what about me, as far as I can tell, the only one I'm looking at is Canada, not America. But if that is what you think of me then fine! I will convince you that I only love you, NOT AMERICA!"

Mathew's face turned a shade redder as he processed what Gilbert had just proclaimed. But he didn't have much time to react when Gilbert leaned over and softly kissed Canada.

Mathew found himself back in the attic looking at Gilbert in the mirror.

"I...I don't understand! Why did everyone keep calling me Canada?" Mathew stuttered.

"Because we were all nations." Gilbert said as if it were obvious.

When Mathew still had the frantic confused look on his face, Gilbert explained. He told Mathew how he was the nation known as Prussia and how Canada was raised by France and his brother was America.

"But what about... the kiss?" Mathew asked, his face getting red.

"That was the night before you disappeared. Everyone thinks that you dissolved, and I guess they were right because you were reborn as a human." Prussia explained.

"But wasn't the country of Prussia also dissolved? So why are you still around?" Mathew fired back.

"Well I became a place known as New Prussia which was located in Canada." Prussia answered sheepishly.

"But now that I'm gone..." Mathew started then stopped as the answer dawned on him, "it means that you will have to leave soon, wont you? And you will be reborn and lose your memories..."

The image of Prussia in the mirror began to shimmer and fade, "yea I guess you are right. But don't worry because don't you remember what I told you before you disappeared?"

"You told me that you loved me..." Mathew whispered.

"And the awesome me meant it! I will always love you!" Prussia smiled.

"Forever?"

"Forever."

The image of Prussia faded from the mirror as tears ran down Mathew's cheeks.

With one last look at the mirror, Mathew stood up and walked towards the attic stairs. He had found a new purpose for his life. Now all he had to do was find it again. Mathew turned and looked at the mirror that rested on the ground, and as one last tear ran down his cheek he whispered, "thank you for loving me... forever."


End file.
